


Fighting can Bring People Together

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, May's a great aunt, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter gives it to her, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Michelle's parents are fighting again so Peter and May help to cheer her up.





	Fighting can Bring People Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and wonderful kudos they mean so much to me!.  
> My computer is going to be the death of me, it froze a billion times and a few keys cause my keyboard to freeze too so this took me forever to edit. But finally, I figured out my computer and edited this lovely fic. I'm obsessed with this couple and can't wait for the new movie to come out.  
> This is day 18 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

Peter had just finished patrolling and gotten into sweatpants when his phone rang. He groaned as he grabbed his phone, collapsing into his bed. The groan being replaced by a smile when he saw a picture of Michelle with a rare smile appeared on his phone. His contact photo of her was his favourite picture of her, he's proud to say he's the only one who has a picture of her smiling.

Hey MJ” he didn’t realize how much he needed to talk to her until he heard her voice.

  
“Hey” Peter heard the way her voice wavered and shot up off his bed, ready to put the suit back on. His exhaustion was merely forgotten.

  
“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He wanted to feed her with questions but stopped when she let out a deep breath.

  
“They’re fighting again” she groaned as the voices in the background became more clear. Yelling and the sound of broken glass filled the phone.

  
“Wanna sleep over,” he said without another thought “again” he chucked and beamed when she laughed with him.

  
“Only if you’re done patrolling and May’s okay with it.”

  
“It’s fine MJ, I’ll be there in 10” he smiled before hanging up, throwing his suit aside before running to Mays room.

  
“MJ’s parents are fighting again, she's sleeping over again” he realized it sound more like a demand than an ask. “Sorry, is that okay?”

  
“Of course hunny, I’ll get the blankets and snacks” she put her books down and followed Peter out of her room, used to the routine of MJ staying the night or weekend because of her parents.

  
“Thanks, May” he kissed her cheek before putting on his suit and swinging over to Michelle’s.

 

* * *

  
Peter landed on her fire escape with a soft thud. He looked inside to see her sitting on the floor beside her bed reading one of her crazy books. He smiled, he wondered where’s he found some of the things she read.

  
He noted how pretty she was when she read, her hair was tied up in her usual messy bun with strands of hair falling to her face. He thought she looked adorable in his sweatshirt, he couldn’t figure out when she had stolen it from him and how. His phone buzzed taking him out of his thoughts.

  
“It’s a message from MJ, would you like to hear it” Karen alerted him.

  
“Yeah” he laughed, he hadn’t seen MJ pick up her phone.

  
_‘You should stop staring before it gets creepy’_

  
He laughed and went to knock on the window when he got another message.

  
_‘Too late’_

  
He shook his head with a laugh and knocked on the window. She jumped off her bed and ran to the window, eyes puffy as she opened the window.

  
“Hey” she smiled, finally able to drown out the yelling.

  
“Hey” he laughed as she jumped into his arms for a hug.

  
“You ready to go, Mays setting up some stuff for the night or a few nights whatever you want.”

  
“She’s too nice to me” MJ groaned coming out on the fire escape.

  
“Well she loves you, sometimes more than me I think” he got another laugh out of her and held out his hand for her. She took his hand and jumped into his arms. Letting her legs and arms wrap his arms around his body like a koala bear.

  
Peter wrapped one of his hands around her waist as he jumped off the platform and towards another building. Swinging around the city.

  
MJ loved feeling the breeze on her face and loved to be in Peters' arms even more. It was so calming, it’s different when it’s a calm swing through the city rather than running from danger. She later her head on his should, listening to his heartbeat and enjoyed the short but perfect ride.

 

* * *

  
Once inside and after a big hug from May they sat in front of the tv to watch some movies. May laid across the couch while the teens cleared out the coffee table and made a makeshift bed out of pillows and blankets so they could watch cheesy Christmas movies on Netflix while stuffing their faces with chips and candy. May was out in minutes and the other two were to busy staring at each other to pay attention to the movie.

  
"Thank you” she finally said, turning to fully face Peter.

  
“For what?” His goofy grin became known as he copied Michelle's actions.

  
"For dealing with all my problems, setting all this up, having an amazing aunt” she could go on and on if she really tried “everything.”

  
"You deserve it, no one should have to sit through what you do with your parents. If I can help you feel better but throwing something this small together then I’m happy to do it. I know you love swinging around the city at night and movie nights with May. I do too, especially with you. I came because I care about you Michelle, like a lot. You mean so much to me and...” his rambling was cut off when MJ sat up and kissed him. It was short and sweet, and everything MJ needed after everything with her parents. As soon as they parted they wanted more, both their faces flushed and smiles bigger than ever.

  
“Wanna stay for the whole weekend, I’m sure your parents won’t mind.”

  
“I’d love that” she smiled kissing him again. It never got heated and he never touched her without permission.

  
“You guys want me to leave,” May's soft voice said from the couch.

  
“No May,” they said in unison, pulling away from each other.

  
“Sorry May,” they said before laying down again. Grabbing each other's hand as their eyes closed.

  
“I’d love to have you all year round MJ” May whispered right before sleep took over their bodies.

  
“Thanks, May,” she said before squeezing Peters hand and letting sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
